


I want to go home

by Sagisen112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagisen112/pseuds/Sagisen112
Summary: The five boys from one direction are on a vacation in Thailand when a Tsunami suddenly hits their location. Will they make it home alive? If they do, how will they cope with the horrible memories of their past?





	1. Louis

The wind blew in his hair as Louis walked on the beach, glancing out on the beautiful ocean. The sun shone low but bright on the cloudless sky, and made the water sparkles like thousands of diamonds. Boats paddled a bit out from the shoreline, packed with tourists with sunglasses and big hats. One of the passengers must have recognized him, because she poked another girl standing beside her before pointing towards Louis. He smiled and waved, chuckling slightly when he could hear squeals coming from their direction. 

He, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam where on holiday for a week, and today was the day before they were going home. They had thought about what they wanted to do, and it ended with deciding either to stay in the little town they currently stayed at to just chill, or go up to the mountains, exploring the jungle. Harry and Niall had wanted to go to the jungle, but the rest of the group had voted for staying. Luckily, their bodyguard-babysitter is the right word- had found a private beach where no fans would scream at their face if they would happen to walk by. None of the boys knew that that was the biggest mistake they'd ever done in their life. 

The brown haired boy struck his hands in his pocket and kicked the soft, warm sand while walking up to the other four boys who were throwing a Frisbee to each other, or(in Liam's case) lying on a blue towel and reading a book. 

"Louis, catch!" Zayn suddenly yelled, and threw the Frisbee towards him. Louis swiftly took his hands out of his pockets, and reached up with his hand while jumping slightly to catch the plastic toy. Cheering erupted when he caught it, and threw it in a straight line towards the three boys, which Niall had to throw himself in front of Harry to catch it. They all started laughing when the dyed blonde landed on the ground with a thump. 

After a few minutes of randomly running around, Liam suddenly bolted up, grabbing Harry over his shoulder and ran out into the sea. The youngest boy screamed and laughed as he was thrown into the salty water, dragging Liam with him. They all decided to accompany them, and ran into the ocean, splashing water at each other, while laughing hysterically. Zayn stood a little further in to the shore, since he was the only member who couldn't swim, but he smiled and laughed as he saw Niall jumping up on Louis' back, pressing down his face underwater. They all retreated into land, everyone laughing and spitting the salt water out of their mouth. When they all had calmed down a bit, they decided to go back to their hotel to eat dinner. 

They all sat around a table and had just eaten their dinner which basically consisted of different fruits when the unpredictable happened. Louis had felt that it had been blowing quite much lately, but now, the wind was going crazy. 

"Should we go inside? I don't like when it's blowing this hard", he said, and the others agreed. But when they all were standing up, the ground suddenly shook harshly, making Louis almost lose his balance. With a worried expression he looked around, and noticed that his drink in his glass which he hadn't finished was trembling. Twittering from above made Louis look up, and saw a herd of birds flying inward, away from the beach. The sound of trees breaking made Louis look over the hotel's roof, and saw palm trees break and fall down behind the building. 

"What the hell is..." Niall started, but was cut off when an enormous wave with remarkable force gushed over the roof. Frozen with shock, Louis saw the wave coming closer to them, and just before it hit them, he brought his arms up towards his face to protect himself and gave away and ear pitching scream. Then, he was flung back into darkness, water surrounding him entirely.


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I feel about this chapter. I don't know, it just didn't end up the way I hoped it would. Oh well! Hope you enjoy :3

Water. That was all Liam could see. Cold, salty and muddy water that didn't seemed to have an end or beginning. It surrounded him, guttering around, making him twirl uncontrollably and lose track of what was up and what was down. And the air in his lungs was running out.

When the water had hit him, it had felt like a hundred of punches to his stomach. It was unbelievable that he had been able to even hold his breath and wasn't dead by now.

His back hit something hard and pain exploded over his right hip like a bomb, causing him to scream and release the last ounce of breath he had left in his empty lungs.

He began to franticly kick with his legs and reaching out to grab something-anything-to slow him down and maybe help him reach the surface, but his hands felt nothing, only water and pieces of garbage that stressfully floated around.

Suddenly, he could see the sun through the water, right below him. Immediately, he turned his body around, kicking with his weakened limbs and taking fast, small half circles over his head and to his sides with his adrenaline-filled arms.

His head broke the surface and he sucked in a deep gasp of air, coughing and panting as he struggled to stay above the water.

He blinked the saltwater from his stinging eyes, looking around for something to climb onto as he was transferred away in an incredible speed, still coughing with burning lungs.

Then he saw his chance. A car that was stuck on a lamppost with water splashing forcefully to it was in front of his, a couple of meters to his left. It was pressed to the side, all of its windows busted.

With a low scream, he forced his tired arms and legs to start working and began swimming as fast as he could to his left, trying to make him be taken by the stream to where the car was.

The lamppost was only a few meters away and Liam thought that he wasn't going to make it when he threw out his arm and grabbed the window by the driver's seat, crying out in pain when his body was flung against the broken windshield. Pieces of glass cut into his fingers but he bit his lip, not even thinking about letting go.

The car shook and jerked threateningly as Liam not so gracefully hoisted himself up to the roof and fell exhausted down on his back.

His heart was beating so fast, Liam thought that it might jump out of his chest, and his lungs felt as if they were on fire every time he took a breath. Tears stung in his eyes and ran down his face to his ears where they got mixed with the saltwater that drenched his hair.

He sobbed quietly, putting his hands to his face, releasing a panicked cry that was muffled by his palms.

Suddenly, the car jerked once again, this time even more powerful than before and Liam quickly put his hand to the side of the car, trying to steady himself by tensing every muscle in his body. He immediately regretted it when a wave of pain washed over him the side of his stomach, right above his hip. The pain was unlike anything Liam had ever felt before, and he bit his tongue so hard he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

Afraid of what he would see, Liam slowly raised his head so that he could look over his chest and down at his stomach.

What he saw would always haunt his mind.

A large piece if wood was sticking out on the side of his abdomen, blood oozing out of the wound and coloring his skin and his white t-shirt red.

Liam stared at the stick in horror, his lips trembling and tears streaming out of his eyes and blocking his eyesight.

"Oh...oh my god", he whispered, lowering his head to lean back on the metal ground, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god!"

His hands started shaking as they were put on his stomach just around the stick, his mouth opening and closing in a lack of words.

A sudden roar made Liam jump, and his head snapped towards the direction it came from.

Another wave was coming closer. It's color was brown from the amount of garbage that was packed in it as it took down more trees that seemed to be in the way.

Just as the wave washed over Liam, he closed his eyes, covering his head with his arms.


	3. Louis

Louis' knees buckled under him as he dragged himself onto the uneven, garbage filled ground. He fell with a whimper on his stomach. The half of his body was still inside the water but he didn't care. He could finally relax from fighting against the currents, fighting to stay alive.

Before the water had reached Louis and dragged him with it had Louis managed to grab the nearest boy's arm- which happened to be Niall's- and started to run away from the wave. He hadn't even been able to take two steps before he felt the water crash down over him. His grip on Niall had faltered and a second later, he wasn't holding anyone. He'd been able to find the surface and when he did, he found himself being dragged deeper into the island in an incredible speed.

Panic mixed with adrenalin had been born in his chest and muscles, and was probably how he had managed to keep himself above the surface. A log had been floating a few meters beside him and within a few strokes he threw his arms around the large piece of wood and held on to it as hard as he could.

He had been floating on a never ending flood of water for an eternity it felt like. He didn't know where he was as he continued to float past flooded houses, stuck cars and half sunken boats. His head hurt every time a splash of water washed over him forcefully he felt a great sting of pain by his left temple.

Pieces of trash and materials had squashed and bruised him, making him release bloodcurdling screams of pain, tearing his throat apart.

Then the flood had slowed down, and soon there was almost no current anymore. His one bare foot had suddenly felt the ground under him, and then led up to him lying on the filthy ground.

He slowly turned around so that he was lying on his back, his eyes looking up at the sky.

Then he started crying.

He had no strength to move his body, so he just laid there, tears streaming from his eyes and breathing in heavy, quick gasps.

He was alive. He'd made it this far. But what about the others? What could have happened to them?

Louis wished with all of his heart that they had all had the same luck as he had had, but somehow he knew that that would be too good to be true.

Someone could have been knocked out by a piece of garbage and then drowned, or someone could have been trapped underwater and been suffocated slowly and painfully...

Louis banged his head onto the ground in frustration.

Don't think about it, he thought to himself, whatever you do, do not think about it!

Then he sighed, his breath trembling,

They're all right. They have to be. Besides, they can at least swim...

Louis' eyes snapped open in panic.

Zayn. Zayn can't swim. Zayn can't fucking swim. How could he survive a fucking tsunami when he doesn't even know how to keep himself afloat...?

"Shut up!" Louis screamed out loud, sitting up and clenching his head with his hands, "don't think like that, just shut up!"

His own voice echoed in the silence, and he bent his legs, putting his forehead against his knees. He sobbed silently, his chest hurting every time he took a breath.

When he had calmed down, he checked himself for any injuries, but couldn't find anything serious. He had a cut in his temple, but it wasn't so deep, so Louis ignored it. A bruise was formed on his arm where some kind of furniture had been pressed against him. Another cut across his ankle made it difficult for him to walk, but Louis didn't think it was something serious.

He wiped his eyes while slowly standing up, and looked around. There were no living beings to be seen. He was completely and utterly alone.

Louis wiped his eyes one last time. Then he started walking away, not knowing where he was going to end up.

"Boys" he murmured to himself, "I promise, I will do anything to find you. And I will find you."

Louis had no idea if he was promising it to his friends or himself.


	4. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Thank you so much for the lovely comments I've received! It's a privilege writing this story, and you make it even better.

The man's name was Mike. He had been the one who had saved his life.

Harry winced as Mike pressed a dirty, wet cloth to his forehead and felt his eyes tear up. The blue eyed man brought the cloth down and took a closer look at the cut, frowning after a while and then dipped the tip of the cloth into a somewhat clean bucket of water.

They were sitting in a small wooden house, too far away for the wave to reach. Loads of survivors were filling up the room and the house; Harry could hear their voices and cries through the thin walls and ceiling, which almost drove him insane.

The air was thick and warm even though it was in the middle of the night. Outside, the darkness lay like a thick shadow, making Harry feel trapped with nowhere to escape. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he thought about his friends.

There's no way they could've made it. Harry had almost died himself if Mike hadn't brought him to safety away from the water. He'd been extremely lucky and it wasn't possible that his friends had shared his luck.

"Don't say that. They could very much be alive."

Mike's voice surprised Harry and made him flinch slightly. He hadn't realized that he'd been talking out loud.

Harry snorted loudly at the man who gave him a long look and then lowered the cloth and dropped it in the bucket. He put his thumb on Harry's forehead, beside the cut and pulled his skin to the side to be able to see the wound better.

"You're very lucky. The cut doesn't seem to be infected. I don't have any disinfection here, so I don't dare to sow it yet", he said softly, letting his hand drop from Harry's forehead and reach for a plastic bag, "this'll keep some bacteria out of the cut, but not all of them. Be careful with it and try not to touch it too much."

Out of the plastic bag, Mike picked out a big, white band aid which he swiftly opened and carefully put over the cut.

When Harry was patched up, he found himself staring at his hands. He remembered how he and Niall had grabbed each other's arms just as the water hit. He remembered the look of horror on Niall's face before everything went black. It had felt like he'd been flying weightless for a few seconds before his back his something hard and he felt Niall slip out of his grip until he was holding nothing in his hands.

The next thing he remembered was coughing up water and gasping in shallow, painful breaths as a voice above him told him to calm down and just breathe but it was fucking hard to calm down when it feels like your lungs are on fire and your heart is about to explode.

He'd been taken to the house he was currently staying in, consisting of a Swedish married couple, the wife and Nick both being doctors. That had been days ago.

And now when Harry was treated from most of his wounds, all he could feel was a deep and dark feeling of guilt in his chest. A lump had formed in his throat and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down, it didn't vanish.

If his friends hadn't made it, Harry would never be able to forgive himself. He kept getting small visions of the situations the others could be in. He pictured Liam's body floating in the water, Niall lying on a beach, his eyes wide open without seeing anything, Louis being trapped underwater beneath a pile of trash pining him down and Zayn, desperately trying to keep himself afloat, but failing as he doesn't even know how to swim...

He didn't realize he was crying until a hand was put on his shoulder. The shock, horror and pain suddenly caught up with him and he broke, putting his head in his hands, tearing at his hair. Someone-maybe Mike- brought him in for a hug and Harry gave in and wrapped his arms around the kneeling man's neck, clinging on to him as if he was his lifeline.

Harry's body shook as he sobbed and cried until he had no tears left. After he felt like the tears had taken everything with them. He felt hallow and empty, which scared him even more.

He couldn't remember it but he fell asleep in only minutes.

The sound of voices woke him up. It felt like he'd been asleep for a week as he sat up on the sofa, groaning as his back throbbed painfully. The door to his right was open and he could see the sun peaking up from behind a few palms, birds and other animals starting to wake up thus making all of the loud noises.

The voices were getting closer and closer by the second, and even though Harry couldn't understand them, he could hear that the situation was urgent.

He stood up and walked outside, letting his curiosity taking over him and saw a group of people heading towards him. There were five of them; both men and women formed in some kind of circle, everyone limping in an odd way as they hurriedly marched on.

It wasn't before they were a couple of meters from Harry that he realized that they were carrying someone on a large piece of fabric, the weight of this someone making them all lean slightly inwards.

A sixth member suddenly appeared from behind the group of people; a man in his 20s who saw Harry and ran up to him before his group could reach him, grabbing his shoulders in his hands and shaking him slightly as he rambled on another language.

Harry held up his both hands defensively, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying."

He tried to catch a glimpse of the body, "is someone hurt? Do you need help?"

The man seemed to understand the word help because he nodded franticly whilst pointing towards the body that had now been put down on the ground. "Yes! Help!"

Harry was just about to say something when Nick appeared out of the blue. He pushed the strangers out of the way and knelt beside the probably unconscious guy who Harry still couldn't see and frowned, his eyes clouded with concern. He looked up at one of the people, saying something in a different language in a rushed voice before standing up and beginning to run towards the main entrance of the small house where a blue car with an open back stood parked.

The strangers lifted the body and began moving with Nick, and when the sixth member was out of the way, Harry could finally see who the person was, and his blood turned cold.

Lying with his arms crossed over his chest, his face wet and pale as a ghost and his clothes red with blood was Liam. Buried deep in his stomach was a large piece of wood.

Harry froze and stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. He felt dizzy and nauseous and had to grab the wall of the house to keep himself upright. His blood roared in his ears as he closed his eyes, leaning his back against the wall and putting his head in his hands.

Not Liam... Please not Liam...

A deep bang made him open his eyes and he looked up to see that Liam had been laid on the loading platform, Nick carefully pushing him further in to prevent him from falling off.

Harry stumbled forward. "Wh-where are you taking him?" he asked, his voice trembling as he placed his hands on the car's side.

Nick looked up at him. "He needs medical attention immediately. There's a hospital twenty minutes from here."

Harry didn't hesitate one bit. He jumped up on the loading platform and sat down beside Liam leaning against the small box where the driver sits and carefully put Liam's head in his lap.

"I'm coming with you."

"You know him?" Nick asked but didn't wait for an answer as he quickly lifted a sort of barrier by the end of the platform and prevented it from opening before running to the front of the car and jumping in behind the wheel.

The engines coughed as they woke up and soon they were driving away, leaving the strangers behind.

Harry looked down at Liam, brushing away his dirty and wet hair from his face and feeling his eyes burn when he saw how fucking dead he seemed. He nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, I know him. I know him so well."


	5. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it’s been a while...I knoooow.....aaaaahhhh...  
> Honestly, I’m not sure I’m gonna continue this story, I’ve kinda been over my one direction obsession for a few years now, and i actually wrote this chapter like three years ago :o   
> Anyway. Enjoy.

Zayn woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. 

The whole world was spinning...or was it just tilting?

Zayn blinked. 

All he could see was darkness. 

It surrounded him, devoured him. Why was everything tilting?

He blinked again. Nothing changed. Panic began growing in his chest.

Blind? No, I can't be blind...please, no!

With uneven breaths he brought up his hands and rubbed his eyes to be able to see again, but to no success. 

He was still lying in the total and complete darkness.

He closed his eyes(which didn't make any difference) and forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to get through this. He was scared out of his fucking mind, but he refused to stay where he lay and rot. He had to move.

Moving his head, he checked if he could move all his limbs and that he wasn't injured. His head hurt like someone had hurled a boulder at it, his left arm was sore and a heavy piece of wood lay across his stomach, pinning him down, but after a few pushes, he managed to get it off him. It hit the ground beside him with a deep bonk and a small splash. 

The sound echoed around him as if he was inside wooden walls. It still felt as though he was lying in some kind of slope.

Sitting up, Zayn felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he took his head in his hands. The floor was definitively tilting. It felt like he was sitting in a small slope. His stomach hadn't been ready for that. 

When he had himself under control, he straightened up, let his blind gaze wander around him and froze. The darkness didn't seem as thick as before. In fact, Zayn was almost sure he could see a wooden wall a few meters in front of him. 

With his heart beating like crazy and on unsteady legs, he carefully stood up. Yes, a few meters in front of him there was indeed a wall. A wall made out of light brown wood. He slowly turned where he stood, and gasped. 

He was standing in a room. Maybe even more than a room—an entire house. The house was not bigger than five square meters, and because of the tilt all the garbage and broken furniture gathered by one side of the house, floating around in water.

He suddenly remembered how he'd somehow managed to climb on top of a house after the water had swooped him away. He’d watched how the water had washed everything away; cars, houses, people. Even some palm trees cracked and fell under the immense pressure of the wave. 

The other wave had come only minutes after he'd managed to get onto the house, and he hadn't been able to move a muscle as he felt the whole house shake and begin to move along with the water. Zayn had thought the water was going to tilt the house over, but it somehow it managed to stay put while the water gushed past it. 

The water had begun to slow down when he dared to move again, and then he'd been so shocked he hadn't drowned he didn't hear how the metal plates creaked and collapsed under him. He'd fallen through the ceiling and into the room, hitting his head on the ground and knocking him out. 

The floor of the house must've been covered with water, but luckily it hadn't completely covered him, or he would've drowned.

The water on the other side of the house seemed to be the deepest by the wall, and became more shallow the closer it came to the middle of the room. It didn't take Zayn long to realize the house was tilting halfway into the water. He took a shaky breath.

The longer Zayn kept his eyes open the more he felt them adjust to the darkness. He could now see the light of the sun seep through a small hole in one of the walls, but it was far too small for him to squeeze through, and he couldn't make it any bigger.

He tried the door, but it was blocked by a metal fence and large pieces of what used to be furniture. He tried breaking through the walls, but they didn't budge, even after having tons of flowing water pressed against them. 

The ceiling didn't look much better; he couldn't reach it, and the large metal plates looked to weigh a ton. He wouldn't be able to lift them by himself. 

“Okay", he said out loud to himself. The sound of his hoarse voice calmed him down a bit. “You're trapped inside a house. Nothing dangerous about that."

Just as he said that, a loud boom was heard that made him jump and cover his ears. Suddenly the whole house forcefully shifted, making Zayn almost lose his balance if he hadn't grabbed the side of the door to steady himself. 

He felt the whole house shake and jerk, as if the ground under it was falling apart. With a loud bang the house shifted again, making a large piece of metal breake loose from the ceiling and and fall down. It fell to the floor and landed in the water with a loud splash. After that, the house became still. 

Sunlight shone through the hole where the lose piece of metal had been seconds ago. Zayn cautiously made his way to the middle of the room again, breathing heavily.

As his gaze scanned the room, an idea started to form in his head. 

The hole that had been created was only one or two feet wide but if he could reach up to it, he would maybe be able to squeeze his way through it. He started working. 

The ground seemed to be tilting even more now than it had before, but Zayn ignored it as he made his way to the water.

Carefully to avoid slipping, he made his way to the deepest part of the water where the furniture lay. The water reached up to his hips and was cold and a bit muddy, but he ignored it. He pushed a bed along the wall so that it was located directly under the hole in the ceiling, then grabbed a table and with great effort dragged it through the water and placed it in front of the bed. 

He lifted and dragged everything that looked stable and seemed strong enough to hold him, and soon, a large pyramid of furniture had been made under the opening.

Now all he had to do was to climb. Easier said than done.The pile of furniture wobbled dangerously as Zayn hoisted himself up on the table, and he froze, contemplating whether what he was doing was a good idea before he forced himself to keep on going. 

He had to at least try.

When he'd made it to the third furniture, he was about seven feet from the ground and was beginning to doubt his plan. 

The top of the pile was probably more than four feet under the edge and even though Zayn was taller than that he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand on it without falling and potentially breaking his neck.

He continued climbing, and didn't stop until he was almost at the top of the pile. He looked up. He only had to get up on the uneven nightstand he'd placed at the top and then quickly jump up and scramble through the hole. Easy-peasy, right?

He reached up with his hand, took a deep breath, put his left leg on the top furniture and pushed away with all his might.

The pile beneath him crumbled. His fingers caught the edge of the metal pieces and gripped it tight. It groaned dangerously but didn't budge and Zayn almost laughed in relief. 

Then it all went to hell. 

The house suddenly started creaking and then shifted again, and came into a halt so forcefully Zayn thought he could hear the walls crack. He gripped the metal plate, trying to quickly heave himself up onto the roof, but when the house shifted again he felt his grip slipping. Then the large piece of metal loosened form the ceiling and Zayn fell. 

It felt like time slowed down. He was falling in slow motion, seeing his hands grip thin air.

Then he hit the ground. 

Pain exploded up his back and his head felt like it had split open. For a second, he lay there, feeling the pain take over his body and the house shake even more violently than before. 

Then the roof collapsed over him and everything went black.


End file.
